The ASSIGNMENT
by Yhkamy
Summary: CIA agent Kenshin surely hasn't missed a mission for Darling Kaoru:he turned himself from a hero to a nanny,to a brother... but any space for a lover?KK!please rr!
1. Darling!

**Disclaimer: I don't owned RK...hehehe!But I surely paid for it!Wakekekek!Just kidding!Anyway!This is my second fic so please enjoy!**

**Author's Notes:** Send me your reviews and such...sorry if I got dozens of phrases that are grammatically incorrect.I'll do the error check up soon...please r/r!

**CHAPTER 1: Darling!**

"KENSHIN!" a loud cry came from an already burning room. "KENSHIN!Shit!Where did he go!"_The whole building's turning to ashes and he's in a dash!_"Fuck!I don't even know why I gave a damn about him hearing a voice!"_We all got the victims out already!Is he out for another hero/zombie act again?_"Oh shit!" Sanosuke cursed as he ducked a falling piece of wood.

If it wasn't for his bestfriend who made a ran inside the blazing building, he would have enjoyed the glory of people praising their bravery. Instead, their shouts and screams of terror lurked outside the walls. He doesn't even know if his friend make it...heck!He wasn't even sure if he would make it!

"DAMN KENSHIN!ANSWER ME!"

"SANO!OVER HERE!"

Sano made his way to the the third floor and followed his friends voice. "WHERE!"

"OVER HERE!Third door from the fire exit!" Kenshin shouted as he pulled a small bundle protectively against his arms. He was preparing to make a run outside the burning room when Sano's figure emerged by the door.

"HOLY SHIT!KENSHIN!Let's go!" Sano made sure Kenshin's path was a safe one. He knew what his friend was holding and from its mewling cries, it's no other than a baby.

_How did he find it? I'm sure I haven't heard a cry before...is he a psychic?_ His head has never ran out of questions but the finding of that child without any outward clues of its whereabouts or any sound that would be a proof of its existence would probably remain as a mystery...Kenshin's mystery.

He knew it back then that they all got the victims out of the building. _Nobody's missing_ he concluded, seeing the victims gathered their loved ones with them. No sign of anyone asking for help, or rather no one even dared to seek a victim's name whether it's around or still trapped in that building. Satisfied, he started looking for Kenshin. It was then that he realized his friend was missing.

"Kenshin!Hurry up will ya! I don't want to get my favorite clothes on fire!"

"I'm close behind ya! cough I hope my darling's okay?Hey!Do you know where are we going?We seemed...lost." It's not a question but a statement. The two looked around to see if they're close to the exit. Since they cannot take the 3rd floor fire exit because it's blocked by a big burning wood, they should try the fire exits on the succeeding floors.

"ALLELUJIAH!" shouted Sano as he dashed towards the undamaged exit doors. Kenshin laughed as he followed Sano from behind.

The two emerged on the other side of the building but was surprised to see the CIA officers applauding.

"Well done!Juniors!Well done!" came the voice of Hiko Seijuro, head director of the CIA.

"Well, I guess they proved themselves worthy enough to become CIA agents," Tokio Saitoh praised.

"Don't be too cocky, Juniors. You know it gets you nowhere, right Sagara?" Hajime Saitoh, the CIA head commander, also Kenshin and Sano's handler.

"Shit!You know all too well that we deserve the job. Why?Is there anyone who can top that?" a smirk form on Sano's lips as he raised a cocky eyebrow, his way of challenging them.

"We're not in a hurry in choosing the best agents...we can simply turn down a junior today and wait for the next batch to arrive." Hajime Saitoh remarked, eyeing Sano intently.

"WHAT!Hey mister!You know that what we did back there is not a practice or some darn practical tests but a real heroic deed! We're just fifteen but hey!You can count on us anytime. Age doesn't matter anyway as long as you perform your job well!" _You disagree with that and it'll sure backfire at you!Dude!You're 40!Get a wig!_ Sano mentally argued.

"Umm...it's okay if I don't get the job, I mean...If one of us can have the job. Sano here is the best junior agent I've ever known. He's got what it takes to be the best agent in CIA" Kenshin remarked. Sano eyed him disbelievingly. Kenshin only nodded.

"Very well then, since you insist to have Sano as a partner...then," Hiko started as he smiled at his almost son, "Both of you are the new CIA's top secret agents!" An applause was heard but it was abruptly cut when a baby's cry was heard from Kenshin's bundle.

"Oh!I almost forgot my darling!" Kenshin muttered. Sano's face twitched in a 'what-the-hell-did-you-call-it' look. The CIA head director approached Kenshin as the latter's hushing the baby.

"I got her from an ash-smothered room. Don't worry!I shall give her back to her mother." Kenshin answered as a questioning look appeared on Hiko's face.

"What room was it from?" Hiko asked as he peered at the baby. "Room 308" was the answer he got.

Hiko summoned an agent and whispered something on his ear. The agent nodded and left. Minutes later, he came back with a clip board holding a lists of room occupants and their room numbers.

Hiko held the clipboard in one hand as the other searched the inner pockets of his suit. When he found what he's looking for, he took his pair of eyeglasses out and wore them as he made his search for the names.

"Hmmmm...308...Kamiya, Aoshi." Hiko announced as he returned his glasses inside his inner pocket. He turned to face the other agents as he said, "Look for this Aoshi Kamiya."

"Ummm, uncle, do you really have to have a search party for this Aoshi? He could be anywhere in the crowd. A search party won't be that necessary." Kenshin said as he shifted his arms, holding the baby securely against him.

"Well my boy, not if someone was looking for this baby. The man's obviously had no intention of retrieving the baby. Nobody's looking for it. He's probably dead or something." Hiko concluded as he took a glass of sake from a hired agent.

"Probably lost. I found no body in his room the moment I was there.Uh, hey! Can we keep her? I will take care of her I promise!" Kenshin pleaded, his violet orbs matching his sound of plea.

Hiko rolled his eyes as he tried hard not to laugh, but to no avail. Kenshin only glared at him. _The boy's serious. I think I've put too much thought in his account, but babysitting? I never thought of it as his first assignment._

"Very well then. So what do you plan to call her?" Hiko smirked as he watched Kenshin looked at the baby, almost pleadingly, to seek any sign for a suitable name.

The baby do smell so good, she smells like jasmine. "Kaoru, uncle. Kaoru Kamiya is her name." He finally said.

>>>to be continued


	2. Diaper changing

**Disclaimer: I never owned RK in my entire life!**

**Author's Notes:** Thank you very much for your reviews. I'll see to it that I update soon. I apologize for any incorrect grammar. Hehehehe! Please enjoy! rr please!

**Chapter 2: **Diaper changing

"Ssshhhh, Darling! Don't worry! Ken-ni is here!Sshhh!" _Oh brother! Why do babies have to dispose too much! I better get some help from Sano!_ Kenshin trudged along the hall, leaving the baby with its diaper open.

Meanwhile...

"Megumi! The light of my life! Send me your sweetest smile! Never let me down, muh love!" Sano held his hand up while he's on his knee, his other hand on his chest... just like Shakespeare.

"Sagara! You're embarrassing me! Oh get up! What the hell's wrong with you? Where's Kenshin anyway?" Megumi sighed, ignoring the odd looks their co-agents were giving them. Sano knew she had a big crush on Kenshin but he just wouldn't accept defeat. After all, he's Sanosuke Sagara... the Great One.

"He's babysitting...um, would you mind if we um,... have some lunch together? That is... if it's okay with you and um...if you got nothing else to do." The once arrogant look was replaced with a childish, red face. Megumi find it cute, but she's not up to let him know.

"Well, uh... I don't know..." Sano just pouted as she said that. Megumi just couldn't resist that pout. He does that everytime he wants something from her. It's his secret weapon.

Megumi just let out a sigh, nodding. " Fine... as long as you behave." _Why do I always get the feeling that I'm some how attracted to him? He's a jerk who loves to fight and doesn't live a day without it! Sheesh! Get a hold of yourself Megumi! Don't let yourself fall in this type of man._ Just then, a voice from behind caused the two of them to jump on their feet.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Kenshin stopped in front of them, trying to catch some air. " Sano...help me...change...Kaoru's diaper...please!"

"What? But I have a..." Sano was cut abruptly with Megumi's statement.

" We'll help you Ken-san!" Megumi eyed Sano as the latter just let his jaw drop. She mouthed to him, _I'll make it up to you._

Sano smiled, nodding his _okay_ for an answer.

"Thank you Sano...Megumi! You're both angels! I'll meet you in my room! I gotta run! There are no diapers around here since it's not a day care center. Even adult's diapers won't do...they're just too big for the baby! Ciao!" Kenshin dashed towards the center's exit as the other two headed to Kenshin's room.

"Who's using adult's diapers?" Megumi started. Sano just shrugged.

"My money's on H. Saitoh since he's a sickly stick. Ma'am Tokio was probably having a hard time changing it for him. Hehehehe! OW!"

"Who the he... Saitoh!Sir!" Sano sweatdropped, seeing his handler looking down out him with his beady eyes.

"I just heard you mentioned my name. Is there a problem, Sagara?" Sano shook his head violently, sweat's breaking out on his forehead.

"No sir!" Came his immediate answer. The officer shifted his gaze from Sano to Megumi.

"Ms. Takani, would you mind filling in what he just said? I'm sure I heard something like adult's diapers and such." A sardonic brow was raised. Megumi gulped.

"Not at all sir! He was just saying that you look odd if you wear an adult's diaper when you reach your 80's." Megumi answered, not even quivering from Saitoh's intense gaze. "And that, it doesn't suit you." she added. The latter just coughed.

"Shit! Sagara! I could pummel you down sometimes. But you spoke the truth! Che! I never pass the day without hearing these younger agents muttering about me getting old. But you! Among the younger agents can see how young I still am beneath this aging body. I can vouch for you anytime Sagara! You have my word." Saitoh smiled after such a short, inspiring, dramatic speech. Megumi smiled triumphantly at Sano as the latter grinned his thank you to her.

"I shall leave now, agents. See you anytime then!" Saitoh marched towards the hallway, leaving the two in their own world. As he disappeared around the corner, Megumi and Sano laughed.

"You GENIUS! Way to go!" Sano laughed as he repeated what his handler just said. " I can vouch for you anytime Sagara. Haahaa! I should take note of that. He would be a help one of this days!HAhaha!

"Hahaha! Sano stop it! It hurts too much! HAhaha!" Megumi lean on a wall as she continued laughing.

"What's funny?" a voice just stopped the two from losing their heads. Kenshin just arrived.

"And how come you're still here. I just asked you to meet me in my room. I left Kaoru all by herself!" Kenshin just couldn't help the anger seeping through his voice.

"Um, Sir Saitoh just met us along the hallway. Something came up and that slowed us down. CIA matters, you know." Megumi smiled innocently.

" Oh forget it. Let's see if she's okay. Um, do you know how to change a diaper?" Kenshin changed the topic.

"Of course! I had a practice of diaper changing on my baby sister. You know, Misao-chan loves it if I do it." Megumi answered proudly.

"Great! You should help me then. I don't need a reason to call you in the middle of the night just because I don't know how to." Kenshin reasoned out as they reached his room.

Silence met them. Kenshin's heart stopped sensing there's no sound of cries. He run towards his bedroom as he saw the baby's sleeping form. A sigh of relief escaped him.

"Good. All that crying probably tires her up. Better start the mission. Sano, Megumi... target subject is now in a passive state. Try not to wake her up while we change her diaper." The other two agreed. And so they started their work. Megumi showed them the basic means of hygiene. She even lectured them about baby wipes, diapers and how to dispose them properly.

"She's waking up. Sshhh! Kaoru!" Megumi patted the baby's thigh. The baby just cried, leaving the two boys mumbling '_Oh man! What now?'_

"Well, looks like you haven't fed her yet Ken-san. You have milk?" Megumi turned her head towards the direction of the two as Kenshin nodded, "Yeah! I have. Wait, does she want cold or warm milk? Not that it matters."

" You can heat the milk. It's okay. Then let it cool for how many minutes. You can also have it on a skin test to see if the milk won't burn the baby's throat." Megumi made a move and carry the crying baby against her shoulder. The crying seemed to cease a little bit, thanks to Megumi. Sano then seeing there's a lot of mess to work on, started cleaning up. Kenshin just finished heating the milk and was letting it cool as Megumi had instructed.

"Okay! Time for a Skin test!" Kenshin was about to put a drop of milk on his forearm when he saw Sano. _Well! I hate to burn my skin...just for a test. Since he's got sheets of thick skin beneath him..._

Kenshin silently approached Sano who just slumped back on a couch, tired from all that cleaning.

"Yii-YIKES! HOLY MILK! What the!" Sano glared at Kenshin who innocently raised the bottle of milk, mumbling "Skin test."

"Shit! Don't ever do that again Kenshin! I swear! You pulled that thing off again, I'm gonna hit you for good. Geez!" Sano grumbled.

"Well, looks like the milk isn't ready...yet!" Megumi stifled a laugh, looking at Sano.

>>>to be continued

To my reviewers:

**Kawaii meeh- **Well! I tried to make un update in an instant. Hehehe! Thanks for your review! Please enjoy!

**Reignashii-** Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!

**Anarane221-** I can't wait too to update more chaps! hehehe! So here's the 2nd chap! Hope you enjoy!

**EmoDCgirl36-** Hehehe! Well! My answer will be... the sooner I update more chaps, the better we get to the answer on why Aoshi left Kaoru...like a parent...hmmm...what do most parents do?... They're too over protective. I know what you think about an almost parent being in love with his almost kid... but if he doesn't look like his age and is handsome too, nobody can assume she's with a guy around 30's. And there's this saying_ Age doesn't really matter_. Hehehehe! Please rr and enjoy!


	3. 1st day of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own not even a single character of RK...hehehehe!**

**Author's Notes:** Well here's the next chap! Sorry for any mispelled words or phrases that are grammatically incorrect. I'll change them...much...much later... r/r please!

**Chapter 3: **First day of school

>>6 years later 

A bus stopped in front of Himura estate. A place one can ever dream of having it as their haven. Kenshin bought it after he earned more than enough dough from his being a secret agent. He brought Kaoru along with him and the place serve them as their very first starting point, to start a family. (I'm not saying that a 7 yrs old can now have an affair with a 22 yrs old man...sniggers that's icky!)

"Darling! Your school bus is here!" Kenshin's voice filled the living room. The room fell silent and seeing he hadn't received a reply, he walked upstairs and into Kaoru's bedroom. The little girl has slumped herself on her comfortable bed but the look she gave him made the man worried.

"Darling, you okay?" Kenshin couldn't mask the fatherly tone. Kaoru smiled at him and nodded. But before she speaks up, Kenshin just cut her off.

"Darling, I made sure your school stuffs are ready. Look, if you're not feeling well, you can miss your first day and..." a chubby hand clamped on his mouth. Kenshin looked at its owner and Kaoru just giggled. " Ken-nii! I'm fine!giggles As long as it keeps your mouth shut, I'll go. 'kay?" A warm smile made its way again in her innocent face.

It took 3 seconds before her words registered in his head. " Why you little kid! You're saying I talk too much! C'mere!" Kenshin let his hands find their way to her ticklish parts. Kaoru screamed while laughing. A honking horn coming from the school bus ended their small play.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ken-nii!" Kaoru admitted as she raised both of her arms to Kenshin, begging to be hugged as if it'll be the last time. Kenshin willingly gave in to her silent request.

"Hey there! It's only until afternoon, okay? Besides, if you promise me that you'll behave and be a good girl for the rest of your school days, you'll be receiving something from me. Until then, it'll be your waiting surprise." A grin was plastered on Kenshin's face and the other giggled happily, knowing it'll be something good. The two went downstairs and outside their 2 story house. Kaoru bid the butlers and maids 'See ya!' as she made towards the front gate. The bus was still there and the driver seems to have a large storeroom of patience in him. Kaoru bid Kenshin and for the last time, hugged him.

"I love you Darling! Be safe and avoid strangers. Can you promise me that?" Kenshin cupped her cute chubby face with both of his hands as he reached down and kissed her forehead. Kaoru smiled and said "With my lucky charm, how can I forget?" as she pointed on her forehead. Kenshin chuckled at her amusing sense of reminder.

"Hop aboard, Darling! You wouldn't want any teacher of yours to tell you you're late, would you?" Kenshin helped her climb the bus and bid his farewell. Kaoru's head shot out of the window and she waved at him 'Bye!'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

KRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

The room was filled with 1st grade students saying their 'Hi's and 'Hello's to their classmates. When a teacher entered their room, they scurried on their own seats and silence engulfed them.

"Good morning everyone!" The teacher greeted them.

"Good morning Miss Okon!" Came the cheery reply of the students.

"For our first day, it's a custom that each student should introduce himself as the others listen while waiting for their turns. But it would be proper if we allow a new student to make her introduction first. May we call on Miss Kaoru Kamiya." Applause filled the room as Kaoru made her way in front of the students. At a tender age, she found herself a number of admirers but never in her right mind would she consider herself dependent on the opposite sex. Even the buzzings of her male classmates doesn't affect her that much. It only added to her infuriation.

"Hi! I'm Kaoru Kamiya and I'm 7 years old. Um... I love sports and books too! Uh...hmmm...I think that's all!" Kaoru started making her way back to her seat when a chubby boy with soft green-blue eyes stood up and almost hesitant, asked.

"Hi Miss Kamiya! Um... seeing that you're the type who's in to sports, you can join Misao and me for the try-outs this afternoon. Um, that is if you want. Hehe!" A blush formed on his cheeks as their classmates taunted him '_Sou-kun is in love!'_

Kaoru blushed too. She shyly smiled at him and nodded. "Okay! I'll be there!" So the self-introduction went on.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So uncle, any new assignment?" Kenshin greeted as he entered the room of the Head Director of CIA.

"As of now? Nothing. But there's this info that's been highly disturbing. Uh, here, read the files." Hiko handed him a folder.

Kenshin scanned the files as Hiko continued. "I've been piling informations about an illegal laboratory that was established in Tokyo around 1981. There are no ways on how to make contact with the owners, hence, the possibility of finding any suspect is below 50." Hiko opened a drawer full of files and grabbed the brown one. "But there's another thing," he continued, " looks like the once lost relative of Kaoru Kamiya is back on the surface. I made sure I got a copy of the picture of a young boy Aoshi and this older version of Aoshi." He handed the black folder to Kenshin. "Looks like he's been pining over his little sister."

Kenshin's eyes widened as he took a closer look at one of the pictures. A picture of Kaoru playing and a man around his age looking at her behind a big oak tree. "I' ve never noticed this before."

"You can thank our man who's an expert in light and color editing in photography. In a normal picture, the man can barely be recognized as anything least but a shadow cast by a tree. How did I find out? Kamatari was wearing an ultra high-tech mini lense when he felt like scanning my pictures. He then noticed something odd behind the tree. Thought it was some kind of shadow or error caused by the printing, I asked him to make me a better image of that picture, which means clearing any error as possible." Hiko chugged on a glass full of sake and looked at Kenshin's surprised face.

"What makes you think it's Aoshi Kamiya? It could be anyone else." Still unconvinced, he faced his uncle with a challenging look.

Hiko had never turn down any challenge. "Seems like you're too busy playing with Kaoru that you forgot to take note of your surroundings, Kenshin. Unlike you," Hiko continued while clearing piles of folders on his desk. " I watched what's happening around me. I' ve noticed that guy before and it appears that wherever she goes, he's there."

"So you're saying, he's waiting for the right moment to abduct her!" Kenshin's eyes turned into amber with slits forming on his pupil.

"Probably, but let's just clean the language a bit. He's ready to take her back." Hiko retorted, making Kenshin's tense figure relaxed for a moment. The younger man sighed sadly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey! Look at the bright side, at least we tried." Sou remarked at Kaoru who slumped on a bench.

"But we should be on the team. I never knew they consider frames and figures for a criteria. So what if we're, kinda fat... but we've got potentials." Kaoru looked at her chubby hands as she removed the drying cake of mud off of them.

"Don't worry Kao-chan! We' ve got years ahead of us. We still have lots of time to work ourselves and have the most athletic shape ever!" Misao chimed as she added with distaste, " Hmph! Football sucks anyway!"

Sou looked at her disbelievingly. Kaoru grinned. "Look who's talking! You're the one who's up to speed when we say 'next is Football team' "

Misao just coughed. "I mean... the people in the team who sucks. Anyway! Care for some ice cream? Hehehe! My treat!"

"Yessss!" Came the other two's reply.

>>>to be continued

**To my reviewers:**

I'll make it short...hehehe! Well, I'm fully aware of the age gap...and...it occured to me that most women nowadays prefer older and mature men. I'm not saying all of them...It's just that...well you know, but I'll make something that will not remind you how old Kenshin was in the story. I'll stash in some languages that usually came from younger men. Hehehehe! Please enjoy!


	4. Goodbye!

**Disclaimer: Nope!Am not the owner!So don't sue me!**

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for your reviews. It sure keeps me goin! Anyway, sorry for any mispelled thingy...I'll work on them...have fun reading! r/r please!

**Chapter 4:** Goodbye!

_5 pm... she's late. She should have been here two hours ago..._

"I'm home!" A cheery voice bounced along the hallways. Kenshin dropped the folder he's been holding on his work desk and immediately made his way towards the entrance. Kaoru's all wet and dirty. She's tugging her raincoat off of her when Kenshin arrived and helped her out of it. She grinned at him.

"Darling! You have your umbrella with you, why didn't you use it? And you're wet too!" Kenshin ushered the grinning kid upstairs and inside her bedroom.

"I admire those kids who skips on puddles and running through the rain and not wearing any raincoat and... no umbrella!" Kenshin eyed her evenly, as he finished rummaging in her closet. "Go on, I'm listening."

"I missed the bus today because I got some sports try-outs in the afternoon and Misao's sister picked the three of us up!" Kaoru continued as she took her shirt from Kenshin. He just raised an eyebrow. "Three?"

"Yup! Misao, Soujiro and me! They're my classmates actually." Kaoru smiled.

"So, how did you get yourself...wet?" Kenshin asked as he helped her into the bathroom, the bathtub's already filled with warm water.

"Well, we went to the ice cream man and Misao bought for the three of us. The rain fell down. Good thing we got ourselves some cover thanks to the ice cream man. We finished our ice cream and...and we saw children running, all wet, dirty ...but happy! So we tried it ourselves too! It's cool! Oh, Ken-nii, I can take a bath myself. Thanks!" Kaoru finished as she was about to close the bathroom door.

"Alright but let me remind you of something" Kenshin's foot made a door stopper. "It's not cool if it'll make you ill, Darling. And what did I tell you this morning?"

Kaoru's face went sullen. "That I should be a good girl. I'm sorry I disobeyed you Ken-nii."

"Good! You know, you'll understand it someday why I'm doing this to you. 'Til then, finished your bath then we can talk about sports and your little adventure over dinner.'Kay?" Kenshin removed his foot as he let the door close. An enthusiastic voice was heard behind it.

"Okay!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

RIIIINNNNGGGG!

RIIINNNGGGGGGGG!

RIIIIINNNNG..

"Hello, Kenshin speaking...oh hi uncle," Kenshin stood up and closed the door, cordless phone in his hand. In these kind of important calls, he always makes it sure nobody from the household will have the chance to eavesdrop. Private matters are often talked about in his office. Walls are fixed so no one from the outside can hear anything from within.

"So uncle, what's up? A mission?" Kenshin sat in his favorite chair as he listen, placing one foot over the other on top of his desk.

"Okay!" He ended the call. He took his black leather notebook from the drawer and after finding what he's looking for, dialed the contact number.

"Uh yes, is there any available flight to Alaska for this evening...yeah, please do... Takayuki Yamada. Yes. That's certainly well. Okay so, what time of departure? 10 pm...hmm, a little late but will do...Flight 104. Got it. Thanks!" Kenshin finished jotting down every single information he needed.

"Alright, time for a serious packing."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where are you going Ken-nii? When will you be home?" Kaoru asked as she watched Kenshin packing up.

"To Alaska, darling. I don't know when I'll be coming back but I promise I'll do whatever I can just so I could go home early. Uncle Hiko will be staying for a while so he could keep an eye one you." Kenshin folded his clothes, knowing he's a neat person and any mess goes along with his stress.

"Someone rings a bell?" Hiko's gigantic form came by the door.

"Hello chibi!" Hiko greeted. Kaoru huffed and then scowled.

"You mean...chubby! Hmph!" Hiko shook his head and chuckled, knowing his past tauntings had finally paid off. He made a fiery chibi out of Kaoru.

"Kaoru, don't talk that way to elders, remember?" Kenshin mockingly scolded her. Kaoru pouted and she just nodded her head. She sent Hiko with a glare.

"A word from an almost father eh...so when's the flight, Kenshin?" Hiko asked in a tone that meant business.

"Tonight. Flight 104's available." Kenshin replied, still busy with the packing.

"Oh I see... So Chibi, are you a rage-aholic? Cause if you do, guess I'll be having trouble dealing with you." A look of wonder crossed the child's face.

"Rage-aholic? Hmmm...no?Uh...yes?Oh I don't know! What does it mean anyway?" Kaoru crossed both of her arms on her chest, glaring more on the eldest.

"The answer should be yes or no." Hiko grinned. " So... are you a rage-aholic?"

"Tell me what it means then I'll give you my answer so it'll be fair." Kaoru persisted.

"Wise chibi! I'll probably appoint you as my new CIA junior agent when you reach 12." Kenshin stopped from moving his remaining contents inside his suitcase. Facing Hiko, he made a remark.

"It'll be wise not to encourage kids in this type of _job_," He emphasized on the word job as specks of gold started its way out of his purple orbs.

"As for future reminders, I won't allow the subject to be involved on a work that's highly dangerous for her. I hope I made myself clear. I'm the man of the house and anything that should or probably will come up must be discussed with me." Kenshin's bangs covered his eyes as he finished his statement.

"Anyway, I have to leave before I miss my plane. Take care of her..." Kenshin made his final word and hugged Kaoru.

"Take care Ken-nii! Oh! Yeah I almost forgot." Kaoru pecked Kenshin on his forehead. "That's good luck!"

"Yeah! From you? That's for sure!" Kenshin grinned as he turned to face his uncle. He smiled.

"Bye! Take care of everything for me." Kenshin took his coat and a matching hat and put them on.

"You take care too." ..._ Kenshin._

"Sooo.." Kaoru cracked the silence. "What's for dinner?"

Hiko chuckled. "I think I'll ask for spaghetti."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Next morning...

"Uncle Hiko! Which do you prefer? Peanut-butter or jelly?" Kaoru's voiced sent the older man coughing in between his sipping sake.

"Uh, both...I guess." Hiko resumed his drinking while reading a reader's digest. It didn't take long before a plate breaking made him jump out of his seat and rush towards the kitchen. Kaoru's tear-streaked face, conjured into pain, grief all etched on her facial features. She pointed on a television as she put the volume up so anyone within a 20 feet from the kitchen can hear the news.

"TRAGIC TRIP TO ALASKA: _A bomb exploded in an airplane, sending all passengers to their end...Flight 104's pilot Rio Honori along with the 80 passengers didn't suvived the tragic bombing...there's no sign of any possibility for anyone to survive..."_

The news just went numb on Hiko's ears as he focused more on Kaoru's small protest.

"He's not dead! Right?Tell me he's not dead!That's not his Flight number, see! His name's not in the list. We have to find him uncle!"

Hiko turned himself to the t.v. Eyes searching for a recognizable name.

_Takayuki Yamada._

**To my reviewers:**

Hehehe!Sorry for the late update. Anyway, hope you like this one...I'm trying to move the story too quickly...just to let you know, I want the older Kaoru...any mistakes will be corrected once I made a dozen scans...just kidding!Yup! I just noticed that it looks like a Finding Nemo story...Good thing you remind me of that...I never really intend to put some of the Nemo stuff in it...but it helps to see the type of bonding Kenshin and Kaoru had as... never mind.Hehehe! I know the age gap still freaks you out.Hehehehe!


	5. Soon you'll know

**Disclaimer: No! I don't own RK!**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the late update. I was kinda busy with the enrolment, top it with the orientation and the packing of stuffs. I also apologized for a very short chappie. But I'll make it up to you I promise. Don't mind the mispelled words and wrong grammars for now...I'll work on them in the future.

**Chapter 5**: Soon you'll know...

8 years later...

"It's been 8 years, uncle. I really miss him so much." Tears welled up from her eyes as she stared at the marker.

_ Kenshin Himura_

_ 1975-1997_

_ A beloved son and brother._

Hiko gave the 15 year old girl a comforting hand as the latter kneeled and placed her fresh-picked flowers on top of the marker. She lighted up the candles and made a short prayer. As soon as she finished doing so, she stood up, bade Hiko 'bye' and sped on her motorcycle that Hiko brought for her 12th birthday, saying she'll be needing it.

Kaoru was appointed as an agent when she turned 14. Hiko had seen her potential and her determination of becoming one of the best agents didn't hinder his expectations. He knew the girl will prove herself worthy as the new appointed agent and the results of her every assignment prompted the Head Director to give her bigger and more action-packed adventures.

As they say, it's all about the job. When she turned 15, he assisted her through micrphones, computers, earpiece and the likes for training. He said she'll encounter tougher jobs in the future and only 3 months later when they decided on her first high risked mission: _killing._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kaoru hopped off from her well-polished bike, took off her helmet and run inside the CIA building. Her co-workers greeted her as she made a dash to her office. Misao and Soujiro, her co-agents are already on their desks, working on papers and even reading paper files on different cases. She greeted them with a 'Hi' and propped herself on her chair, peering on the envelopes that's on her desk.

"3 assignments?" She asked as she eyed Misao with the question.

"I guess. But I knew I've gotten you a couple like what H. Saitoh has told me so. Maybe he decided you can work for another one . I didn't notice him though. I've got my sister on the line when someone walked in. He just headed on your desk and dropped another folder." She paused and continued. "So, it should be done in the usual manner...make it clean girl! You know I could have volunteered for your part but that would be unfair to you and besides, Sir Saitoh wants you for that mission." Misao chimed as she grabbed a couple of folders from her drawer.

"It's only because I worked pretty well and didn't mess up unlike someone I know." Kaoru smiled as her bestfriend threw her a grunt.

"Well Kaoru, I see you won't make it at lunch again, guess I'm stuck with Ms. Piggymouth here." Soujiro walked in as he handed the girls some soda.

"Who's Piggymouth!" Misao's glare gave him goosebumps as he stuttered, now looking for a way out.

"Piggymouth? I mean Prettymouth! Geez! You really need to take care of yourself, Misao. You need a professional ear-caretaker"

"WHAT!" In a blue the two were gone and they left a trail of smoke behind them. Their bestfriend laughed at the small play. She paused and resumed her work.

"It's about time I got this moment alone for a while. I need to get these assignments done as soon as possible." Kaoru murmured to herself as she opened one file.

_Aoshi Shinomori_.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A smile was formed on the face of a man as he watched himself in a CIA uniform. The whole thing was well planned and the suit he got made a pretty well cover. He exited the doors of the CIA building without anyone suspecting. His eyes fell on a beautiful motorcycle bike.

_The truth will soon be known._

**>>>**to be continued...

**For my reviewers:**

Thank you so much for the reviews. It does so well to me. Anyway, I made this chappie short because I was kinda tired typing it all. I'll have another chapter posted as soon as possible so don't you fret ok?Hehe!


	6. Girl,you're so into trouble!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin and the RK staff...ahehehe!**

**Author's Notes:** Sooo here's the next chappie! Hope you like it...guess I'll be having a hard time squeezing in my all-things-to-do-list the succeeding chaps...but then I'll try my best to meet your needs...hehehehehe! Please don't mind the grammars and mispelled words or phrases for now...let me work on them when I have the time. Seriously, my schedule is hectic. I've got Saturday classes til afternoon and my weekday schedule aren't helping either.

**Chapter 6:** Girl, you're so into trouble!

_Hmm...not bad..._ Kaoru thought to herself as she eyed her civilian attire provided by the agency._ Just make it sure I wear it as often as possible...makes me look like a professional..._ She shifted a little, straightened up and made a side way glance, her eyes not leaving the mirror. _I look so cute in it... maybe I'm better off as a businesswoman or a product specialist...either of the two...anyway..._ She modeled a few pose in front of the mirror for the last time then made her way out of the dressing room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Wow! You look gorgeous! I mean...you just made it halfway...you know, I'm still the prettier one..." Misao snorted though she jokingly meant it.

"Oh shut up Weasel! Don't mind her Kaoru, she's just jealous. But I'm more than willing to admit that you're beautiful." Sou said it with his most breathtakingly smile.

"Hmph! You just said it because you're in love with her." Every officer who was present in the meeting room turned their attention to the two young agents, both who were blushing big time. Misao grinned as she watched her bestfriends who were red on their faces.

Kaoru's head turned sideway as she caught the sight of Soujiro. His face was bright red and his bluish eyes were pretty large. A large lump on his throat was visible and his jaw was quite unsteady. Even drops of sweat were formed on his forehead, making it easy for everyone to see how Misao's words just affected him. _Guilty._

"Uh, Sir Saitoh...about the first task. Am I guided ...with... whom?" Kaoru stuttered her phrase a bit audible, making everyone's ears extend a bit more widely for them to hear clearly.

"It is said that no one will guide you Ms. Kamiya. I presumed you already found it on page 2, under the procedures. Besides, your 1st task is easier compare with the second. I've read them before I handed them over, remember?" Saitoh smoothly said.

Kaoru's brows knitted together. _I've read it too. The man's history and all... it says he's dangerous...working for the owner of the illegal drug laboratory... killed 25 well known entrepreneurs and 3 administrators... his assasination was done clean though of course CIA has ways on how to detect who's behind all these murders...and he said I won't be needing help from anybody?_ She sighed and answered. "Of course I remember, Sir... well, better get going. Wish me luck!" She cheerfully added. The officers bade her 'God Bless' and 'Take care' and even received a hug from Soujiro. Their co-agents hooted at his such affectionate move. Kaoru blushed redder this time, earning more taunts and teases from Misao. She just had to fight the urge to strangle her bestfriend's neck...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

His back was turned against the tree. His face held no expression. A hand with a white rose was simply dangling beside him._ Any moment...she'll be here._

"Good day isn't it?" A female voice interrupted his musings. He gave her a sideglance and caught something silver aiming at him.

"I guess it'll be not until you pay for your crimes." She said them with eyes matching the expression he's been giving her.

Silence was his answer. But then she won't give a damn about it even if it kills her. The mission should be carried out and like what Misao just said... 'make it clean.'

She pulled the trigger, sending a silent shot at the man but the puzzlement began. She just missed him. She was about to send another one when she noticed that the man was nowhere to be found. She made a quick turn to see if he's behind her...then she felt a hand over her neck with something pointed pricking on her smooth skin...

For some reason, she knew this will be the second time she felt so helpless. A lump formed in her throat as she tried to swallow her nervousness..._Help..._She closed her eyes as she tried to remember the face that forever held her affection, someone who made her feel the security by just his merely presence_...Kenshin..._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He knew he was too late... something's gonna happen and he wasn't even there to protect her. He stopped in front of a familiar house, knowing this is the closest place and a known friend who live there can help him. He marched almost trippingly in front of the door and rang the bell. A familiar roosterhead greeted him with a grunt, then his expression changed into a ghastly look, shocked at his sight then he muttered "Kenshin?"

>>>to be continued

**To my reviewers:**

Thanks to all ! Hehehe! Of course I'll be adding some pairings other than Ken&Kao...Misao&Aoshi would be possible...but then I might overrule some of the existing characters...could be an original pairing...hmmm...anyway...hope you like this one!


	7. I'm here

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own RK! I'm just the biggest Ken/Kao fan!**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the grammars and all... I barely have the time to correct certain grammars and mispelled words. Really hope you like this one. Please rr!

**Chapter 7:** I'm here...

For some reason, she knew this will be the second time she felt so helpless. A lump formed in her throat as she tried to swallow her nervousness..._Help..._She closed her eyes as she tried to remember the face that forever held her affection, someone who made her feel the security by just his merely presence_...Kenshin..._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

She felt the hand on her neck loose a bit, allowing her to breathe at a normal rate. The thumpings of her heart began to slow down. Finally, that pointed thing he had on her neck was no longer there. He released her, saying, "I hope I didn't scare you. I mean't no harm."

Kaoru's eyes began to blaze, anger's evident.

"You didn't scare me. No! Not at all! You just zoom out of no where, do you think I was blind to see it coming?" Pride's swelling, she confidently met his gaze. He smiled as a response.

"I know you're smart _Kaoru_. I knew that maneuver you just demonstrated. Glad to know that I finally meet you in flesh." Aoshi extended a hand... but Kaoru didn't reach for it. Instead, she decided that now's not the time for further acquaintance. She knew that this man has something going on in his mind and she doesn't even want to wait to find it out. She pedaled backwards, allowing her feet to take her anywhere out of this dangerous man's reach. She was about to turn around and make a sprint when he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Eyes wide, she desperately pried herself away from him but failed. She made an uppercut punch and it successfully hit this assaulting man's chest, making it hard for him to puff. She made a grab on her gun which is lying somewhere near her, but the attempt was cut short when the bigger man tackled her down. She made efforts on pushing him away, sending him several slaps and punches and even some backlashes resulting to an even determined and aggressive side of Aoshi. He was about to put his mouth on hers again when he felt a blade on his taut neck. His eyes turned themselves upward, trying to see who's this sudden intruder. His eyes narrowed, this time, sending a glare to the person standing above them. Kaoru's hand stopped midway to his face as her own orbs assessed her rescuer.

"Kenshin?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You let him go alone!" Megumi's high-pitched voice was almost painful to his ears. He nodded, cringing a little at the sight of his wife's dangerously glare.

"He said he just needed a katana, I tried to ask him what's going on but he left anyway. Look, I'm also confused. But I'm happy to know that he's still alive...but the question remains...how? The plane crashed and all. Our agency sent out half a hundred of our agents to go looking for him but there's no sign of him. Everything's crisped like your burnt potato chips. OW! Jeez! I was just kidding!" He massaged his already swollen head thanks to Megumi's expert hand-whacking move.

"We better tell the agency. And I mean NOW!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So, you're here to enjoy the scene huh?" A smirk formed on his lips, as he move up to his feet slowly. The end of the katana hasn't left his neck yet.

"Leave her alone." Is the only phrase Kenshin had made. Amber slits radiant in his eyes. Death is unmistakable, now becoming more evident in his features.

Still relaxed, he retorted. "By whose permisson did you enter in our lives, _Himura_?"

"Don't change the subject. Do as I say or perish if you attempt to hurt her." Kenshin hissed under his breath. The katana's sharp end already pricking the base of the neck of its prey.

"You don't really intend to kill the only living relative of Kaoru Kamiya, do you?"

Kaoru was watching the two, now totally confused. _What's going on? What the hell's happening around here? What is he talking about?_ She gave Kenshin a questioning look. The latter didn't even batted an eyelash. His eyes all steady to the person in front of him.

"I must point out that the delay of truth is unwise." Aoshi broke the silence. "...knowing she's a woman with a strong personality. I suggest you tell her what you know about everything. Maybe she'll see more than you do." With that he left.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A moment of silence encompassed the remaining two as Kenshin made a move towards Kaoru. As he attempt to give her a hand in standing up, she brushed it hastily.

"What truth is he talking about? I need to know how he knew so well about me? How did he know you?" Kaoru only puffed out. Tears already streaming on her cheeks.

"Tell me how you survive without letting anyone know? Without letting me know? Did you know the pain it caused me to see the man who I thought was dead a long time ago, came back without even giving a damn excuse of his absences!" Kaoru cried out.

Unable to control himself, he knelt down before her and hugged her. She cried harder on his chest, her body's recalling such intimate bonding between the two of them. Without his knowing, the lady in his arms already dozed off to sleep. He slightly chuckled. He move to carry her in bridal-style. More than a glimpse is what he needs to convince himself that the girl he so thought to become an almost sister has become the most appealing woman he has ever seen. He smiled and kissed her forehead then carry her back home.

**To my reviewers:**

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Really appreciate them! So here's my next chappie... The sudden appearance of Kenshin has been highly disturbing...true...but gives a great deal of satisfaction, knowing this will be the start of Ken/Kao next level relationship...hehehe...hope you like this one.


	8. ReUnion and Confessions

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own RK! I'm just the biggest Ken/Kao fan!**

**Author's Notes:** First of all... sorry for the late update, just finished our exams and they're pretty hard, really...and also, sorry about the grammars and all... I barely have the time to correct most of them and some misspelled words. Really hope you like this one. Please rr!

**Chapter 8:** REUnIOn and Confessions

"Morning Sunshine!" A deep masculine voice with every inch of familiarity rung Kaoru's ears as she stretched herself from sleep, eyes landing on a massive red hair and a pair of purple penetrating gaze that scrutinized her morning state.

"Morning…" She mumbled, as if she's playing a morning routine with any normal being, making it impossible to make a great deal about it. Wait a minute…

_4…3…2…1_

"K-k-Kenshin! What the…!" Looks like our raven-haired beauty finally snapped out of her reverie. An audible growling noise of her tummy came in seconds.

Kenshin chuckled profoundly, clearly amused. "Looks like you need something to fill your hungry little tummy!"

Her eyes shot wide open as she stared at him in disbelief. _How dare he talk something like that after coming out from his hiding…he didn't even tell me what's gotten into him?_ He left her room and came back this time, with a tray of some morning delights.

"Here, eat some of these chocolate cookies. Megumi baked them. Though I partly admit the thing she just added to its contents really boosts my energy. Go on, try them."

Kaoru eyed the yummy cookies and threw him a questioning look, a hand hovering over the plate in desperation to grab one and just forget about whether it's poisonous or not…but her mind tells her to hold still until she's sure.

"I assure you it is safe to eat it. Here, let me try one of these." Kenshin smiled and took a cookie.

As he was about to take a bite, Kaoru asked him.

"I hope you're not trying to change the topic I was trying to impose from the very moment of your sudden appearance… making it all up for the years of your nonexistence won't change a thing and you know that. Why Kenshin? Why has that man claimed that he's some sort of relative of mine? And he knew me well enough… as if his blood runs in my veins."

Kenshin just stared at her, not knowing what to say. But he knows the truth should come out any minute now, but he felt he didn't have the strength…not for now.

"It's the matter of time that's still in question here Dar… Kaoru! Sorry 'bout that. I guess I'm still used in calling you darling." A blush crept on her cheeks as he muttered his apology.

"No! It's okay. I mean, I was used to it… uh, I mean I still am!" Kaoru smiled. "So about time…uh…what about it? You mean there're still some facts hanging around me and yet it is I who still wasn't aware of them?"

"Kaoru-_darling_…I meant you're not ready for such honesty even if you asked for it…what matter's most is your protection. I'm gonna ask Uncle Hiko to transfer you in a less dangerous job and..."

"Damn it, Himura!" Kenshin's eyes went saucers. Now he's facing a real enraged Kaoru. Her fists clenched and unclenched as her eyes pierced his own.

"Don't tell me what to do! I know I can face my own problems and this one is no exception! You are not to boss me around like some sick old, retarded woman! Now you're gonna tell me who that man is! I know you found some important facts and I'm here to find it out, period!" Kaoru's voice lowered as she spoke next. "Listen, I'm sorry if I yelled at you. But the pressure on me, I just can't explain. Just tell me okay… I'm too tired to make another go for the same argument. Please!"

Kenshin sighed. _She deserves to know and I'm not gonna make it hard for her. _"Alright if you insist. Promise me you won't run around making stupid moves. We're dealing with a dangerous criminal who's on the loose… and remind you, he's after you nonetheless."

Kaoru smiled and hugged him. "Of course! Thank you! How can I ever live without you!" Kenshin chuckled. _No! The thing is…how can I LIVE without you, Darling?_

to be continued

**To my Reviewers:**

Sorry about this. Hehe! I know it's been months since I last updated but then without you, I probably just let it hang in there unfinished. So, RR please!


	9. Truths over cookies and lemonade partI

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own RK! I'm just the biggest Ken/Kao fan!**

**Author's Notes:** I ask for your most lenient punishment for posting this chappie after 3 years…hehehe… I had to refresh myself with the story to create an efficient chapter…hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 9:** Truths over cookies and lemonade (Part one)

For Kenshin, it is the most difficult moment for him, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that this was for the best, and Kaoru shared her rights as someone who's involved in the situation.

Kaoru watched him pacing right in front of her, scrutinizing him in every way, how his face contorted into an angry frown, then a worried frown…_honestly Kenshin, you'll look older than Uncle Hiko if you keep up with that face_. They had finished their cookies and drank their glass of lemonade which a generous Megumi had kindly offered.

He stopped and slumped back on a couch across her. "They were conducting an experiment on guinea pigs on some isolated laboratory in Alaska." He started. "Usually, no one really complained about the setting or how things work… but then they decided to test some newly found drugs on live humans." He paused. The next words could be difficult. "A hundred and five of the entrepreneurs and five of the best well known representatives of World Health Organization where present during one of the meetings… it has never occurred to them that they'll be sealing their fate once they entered its domain. They simply shrugged off the doubt and proceed on believing that they're doing this for the sake of the people around the globe. And before I proceed, may I remind you that they're aware of it being illegal. So there's a point when one has to say, they're diving head first to hell."

Kaoru find it hard to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "Let me guess, most of them agreed while a good number disagreed…so to those who opposed were literally dragged and was forced to be their live human experiments."

Kenshin nodded and continued. "Yes. This caused some of them their deaths… though they couldn't speak in behalf of themselves because it either caused them trauma or they just fell into coma… God knows what drug they're trying to create. Years later, even though the drug was close to shall we say, effective and safe with less side effects, they tested it to anyone who'd be willing, this time. Of course, a large sum of money isn't off the deal."

"What happened? Did someone agree to be a part of the experiment?" Kaoru hesitantly asked.

"Yes. At least there is one." With that he let out a breath. "Your biological brother, Aoshi Kamiya."

**To my reviewers:** I would like to apologize for the very short chappie… indeed, I feel guilty for taking me three years before uploading and to make it worse, a very short one… I was just thinking on cheating you with large bold letters about 20 as the font size…but I stopped myself for committing another crime…hehehe… hope you read this and please keep posting your comments and reviews. Let me hear from you soon! Anyway, I'm working on my next chappie..the part two of _Truths over cookies and lemonade_. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
